This invention relates to a convertible bed, that is being convertible from a regular full size bed to a crib and back again, or to a day bed-sofa.
There have been a number of cribs which have been instructed to be convertible into a child's bed, generally by removing a section at the end of the crib or extending the length of the crib to realize the length of the growing child. These structures are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 367,222 to L. C. H. Miller; 1,926,220 to F. W. Xiques, 494,560 to C. M. Floyd, 3,354,475 to C. T. Martin, 2,557,538 to E. L. Greenfelder, 2,496,068 to V. W. Rutkowski, 329,663 to J. C. McMurray, 101,489 to F. Menzer, 2,477,231 to E. R. Bourdon, 2,059,2420 to H. V. Johnston, 3,821,822 to J. L. Borreggine, and 4,361,919 to James R. Hull.
The purchase of a convertible "youth bed" which may start as a crib and later be opened up to a youth bed size still requires the purchase of two beds when the child grows out of the youth bed size into a full size bed. Many parents keep the child in the crib a longer than a desirable time and then move the child directly to a full size bed without any protection. The move of the child to the unprotected bed requires using all sorts of "stop-gap" measures to protect the child from rolling and falling out of bed during sleep. With the prior art beds, at least two separate bed purchases were always required and the difficulty of transition from a too small crib to a bed without sides was a traumatic experience for both the child and the parents.
These needs were not satisfied by the beds described in the patents above but these needs and the objects stated herein below are satisfied by the present invention.